1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording system using optical disks (including opto magnetic disks) as a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Some magnetic disks have realized high-speed transmission rates by synchronously rotating a plurality of disk drives. For example, a system is shown in the Nikkei Electronics, page 48, Dec. 28, 1987.
On the other hand, the optical disk has been put in practical use as a large-capacity information recording medium. An array-type optical recording system is under development wherein to utilize the characteristics of this disk more effectively, a plurality of disk drives are combined, and are operated just like one large capacity disk driving system.
In the conventional optical recording system, a diversity of utilizations are made possible by making the optical disk changeable, or loadable/unloadable.
However, making the optical disk changeable is accompanied by the following problems.
Where a configuration is adopted, having an optical disk and an optical disk drive, wherein the disk and optical disk drive are set so as to correspond to each other and the optical disk is loaded in another optical disk drive by mistake, the expected operation is not performed.
There is a possibility of losing an optical disk. The possibility of a breakage of an optical disk is remarkably high.
Furthermore, because of using a plurality of optical disks, physical defects of the respective disks sometimes concentrate on a specific position. This means that if a master disk or stamper has a defect, replicas fabricated by this stamper have the same defect.